pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Swablu
|} Swablu (Japanese: チルット Tyltto) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 35. Biology Swablu is an avian Pokémon with a round, blue body. Since it has no discernible neck, its body appears to be all head. There are two long feathers on top of its head, and it has a short, rounded white beak and beady, black eyes. Its wings are fluffy and white, resembling cotton or clouds. It has tiny, white feet and two pointed tail feathers. Swablu does not like dirty surroundings, so it cleans things with its cottony wings. It uses streams and freshwater springs to wash its wings when they become dirty from polishing. It is commonly found living in flocks in , but often flies closer to towns during the spring. Swablu is very friendly and largely unafraid of humans. As a result, it frequently perches on people's heads like a fluffy hat. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Swablu's first major role was in True Blue Swablu. A Swablu got separated from its flock when the tree its flock was nesting in was struck by lightning. helped to care for Swablu, who had injured its wing, but the Pokémon was suddenly afraid to . After the wing was healed, it took and some time to help Swablu get the courage to fly again. At the end of the episode, Swablu was re-united with its flock. A Swablu has also appeared in That's Just Swellow under the ownership of Shane. It participated in the PokéRinger competition, but lost to James and . Minor appearances Swablu made its debut appearance in Jirachi: Wish Maker. A Swablu also appeared in Clamperl of Wisdom. Multiple Swablu appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew living in the Tree of Beginning. A group of Swablu, , , and helped Jack Walker when he was a young boy in a blizzard as seen in a flashback in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of Sea. Multiple Swablu appeared in a brief cameo in Destiny Deoxys and Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Swablu appeared in Pursuing a Lofty Goal! as one of the participants of PokéRinger competition. Several Swablu appeared in The Lonely Snover!. A Swablu made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. Multiple Swablu appeared in Butterfree and Me!. A Swablu appeared in SS027. A Swablu appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Swablu appeared in Grooming Furfrou!. A 's Swablu appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A 's Swablu appeared in Confronting the Darkness!. Multiple Swablu appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . A Swablu appeared in A Fashionable Battle!. A 's Swablu appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Two wild Swablu appeared in The Cavern, where they were flying away from a storm which a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Winona, Brigette, and Lanette each own a Swablu. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} and }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} }} (Swarm)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} and Abundant Shrine Abundant Shrine (Hidden Grotto) Transfer from }} |area= }} |} |} (Horde Encounter)}} and , Soaring in the sky Sky Pillar (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Gift at start }} |t=fff|area=Wilderness ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area= , Endless Level 5, Forever Level 5, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Tower: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Adventure Area: Sweet, Light, and Fluffy, Magical Lake: Let's Sing a Song}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Isla Asul: Stage 34}} |area=Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Meteorite Parkland (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Year of the Dragon Swablu Egg|Japanese|Japan|1|January 6 to February 5, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Swablu}} |Year of the Dragon Swablu Egg|Korean|Wi-Fi|1|August 23 to October 4, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Swablu}} |Pokémon Center Mega Tokyo Swablu Egg|All|Japan|1|January 17 to March 1, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Swablu_2}} |Pokémon Center Hiroshima Swablu Egg|All|Japan|1|April 1 to 30, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Swablu}} |} In-game events |Pokémon Box Egg Swablu|Japanese|hide|5|May 30, 2003 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#Receive at start}} |Pokémon Box Egg Swablu|English|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#Receive at start}} |Pokémon Box Egg Swablu|French|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#Receive at start}} |Pokémon Box Egg Swablu|German|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#Receive at start}} |Pokémon Box Egg Swablu|Italian|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#Receive at start}} |Pokémon Box Egg Swablu|Spanish|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#Receive at start}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=334 |name2=Altaria |type1-2=Dragon |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same dual Egg Group as Swablu and : and . Origin Swablu is based on a combined with or a . It also shares traits more specifically with the ultramarine lorikeet. Behaviorally, it is similar to the in that they are both given to sitting on people's heads. Name origin Swablu may be a combination of swab (referring to its cotton swab-like wings) and blue. Swa may also derive from , a type of bird. Tyltto may refer to —also known as Epsilon Draconis—a star in the constellation , the Dragon. It may also be a reference to the play L'Oiseau Bleu ( ) by Belgian playwright . The story is about two siblings, Mytyl and Tyltyl (ミチル Michiru and チルチル Chiruchiru in the Japanese translation of the play), who are tasked with finding the "blue bird of happiness." In other languages and cotton |es=Swablu|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wablu|demeaning=From and blue |it=Swablu|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=파비코 Pavico|komeaning=From and possibly a corruption of beak |zh_cmn=青綿鳥 / 青绵鸟 Qīngmiánniǎo |zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Blue cotton-flossed bird" }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Wablu fr:Tylton it:Swablu ja:チルット pl:Swablu zh:青绵鸟